


NSFW Alphabet (Gally)

by simpy



Series: NSFW ALPHABET [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alphabet Meme, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpy/pseuds/simpy
Summary: NSFW Alphabet for Gally with a gender neutral partnerbased off of movie!gally
Relationships: Gally (Maze Runner)/Original Character(s), Gally (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s), Gally (Maze Runner)/Original Male Character(s), Gally (Maze Runner)/Reader
Series: NSFW ALPHABET [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868371
Kudos: 19





	NSFW Alphabet (Gally)

**GALLY**

_the maze runner_ ****

* * *

**A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)**

i'm not gonna lie here, gally was originally pretty shit at aftercare. sex was sex and when it ended, he cleaned up and then went back to his duties as a builder. overtime, however, he began to learn that aftercare was important, especially when he and his partner began delving into dom/sub dynamics. now, when he and them have finished, his first step is still to clean up any mess but he then pays attention to the needs of his partner and acts accordingly. he does still needs to work on showing his vulnerability though

**B = Body part (their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

he loves their hair and their ass. he can't really pick between the two. he loves running his hands through their locks and having something to pull on during sex. he does, however, find it just as fun to play with their ass and smacks it all the time

he's extremely proud of his strength and the work he does to keep it that way. he loves to flex his muscles a lot and show off whenever he can. he loves the fact that he's able to pick up his partner whenever or that he can pin them down with no effort

**C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)**

he loves cumming in his partner's mouth or on their face. he thinks they look so beautiful being marked by him. it's his way of telling the other gladers to back off, even if he'll clean up the mess before either of them leave

**D = Dirty secret (pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

he totally has a thing for being called by a title. sure the whole 'captain gally' thing is a joke but he can't deny that being called sir or daddy get his gears going fast. he doesn't mind what he's called, he just loves being called by any title which gives him some kind of authority

**E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)**

he can't remember his life at all before the glade so he doesn't know. thankfully enough, neither does his partner so they discover it all again together. some things fit in perfectly like muscle memory and some don't. they just have to work through it

**F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)**

he adores any position that, like before, displays his strength. he's a sucker for picking up his partner and pressing them against a wall or tree to fuck them against. he loves the way their legs wrap around his waist or if they're on the floor, how they tremble trying to stand straight. but any position will do really, as long as he's still the one in charge

**G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)**

he wouldn't be that goofy when he's turned on. he was very efficient and quick at the start, very much fuck and go. slowly, he began taking his time more and allowed himself to enjoy the more emotional sides of sex rather than just the physical side of it. he's still quite serious and doesn't joke around too much, he just takes pauses every now and then to check on his partner when he's being rough

**H = Hair (how well-groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)**

it's an apocalyptic future. trivial things like pubic hair seem meaningless when you spend every day fighting for your life against cranks. same in the glade. things like razors weren't ever really sent up so he rarely ever kept everything tidy down there, same for his partner. as long as it's clean, he doesn't care about the length or anything like that

**I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)**

he isn't that romantic naturally but he tries his best for his partner. he isn't one for messing around much and expects them to be the same. he wants to be respected at all times and obeyed and can get quite annoyed when he's not. being able to express his emotions isn't easy for him but he's trying his hardest to let his partner know how much they mean to him so he's always telling them how good they're making him feel but that's the extent he can go for now

**J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)**

gally doesn't see a point in drawing this out longer than it has to be. if he has to get off and his partner isn't there, he'll do it fast and get it over and done with. it's what he did before meeting his partner but after, he tends to just go find them and make them blow him instead. its much more fun and over much quicker that way

**K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)**

**hair pulling** \- gally loves pulling on his partner's hair. he especially loves tugging at it when they're blowing him to control the pace and how far down they take him. he's also doesn't mind having his own hair pulled. he'd be devastated if his partner ever cut their hair and finds it extremely hot when they let it grow out

 **domination** \- kinda obvious given his personality but he loves being the one in charge. the thrill he gets off of ordering his partner to do something and them obeying is indescribable. having control over his partner by pinning them down or giving commands or anything else is what makes sex enjoyable for him. without it, it loses its appeal

 **spanking** \- gally definitely would enjoy spanking his partner, either as a punishment or just for fun. he loves how the skin turns red underneath his hands and how it makes his partner quiver underneath him. seeing them avoid sitting that or that when they do sit they always gasp a bit from the sensitivity after he deals them blows brings him such an intoxicating sense of pride for his actions

 **marking** \- gally tends to go overboard when giving his partner hickeys and other marks. he just loves to let the rest of the gladers now that they're his and his alone. seeing his partner coated in his cum is also a major turn on and gets him ready for round two in mere minutes

**L = Location (favourite places to do the do)**

he enjoys doing it in the deadheads (preferably the furthest spot from the graves obviously) and pinning them against the trees. he likes the thrill of being caught, of people seeing what he can do to his partner. though, in a place like the glade, any place is a place they can get caught really. doing it in the showers was also a very fun experience and one he'd definitely be willing to try again

**M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)**

honestly? just his partner in general. it's extremely easy for gally to get going at any given time so even the smallest of things can get him horny. he loves seeing his partner looking dishevelled, either by his means or something else. his partner looking like they do after sex with tousled hair, sweat, heavy breaths is very alluring to him - which is always not the best thing considering that every glader is sweaty and breathing heavily by the end of the day. so he has to witness them in this state all day, every day which results in a hell of a lot of boners and sexual frustration

**N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)**

threesomes. he hates the idea of letting someone else have what's his and gets jealous _extremely_ easily. he'll also never be bossed around. he doesn't like the feeling of not being in control and will never play the role of the submissive in any scenario

**O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

he loves looking down and seeing his partner sucking his cock. it's one of the best sights ever to him. if he ever needs a quick release, he won't hesitate to find them and get them onto their knees to blow him. he just can't get enough of the feeling of their mouth around him and loves that when he comes, it either lands on their face or they swallow it all. giving isn't that bad to him either. it's not his favourite thing to do as he'd rather get them off by being inside them but he will do it occasionally. he isn't the best at it but he's pretty average. he gets better each time he does it

**P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)**

it depends on what type of day he had. typically, he prefers a fast and rough pace compared to a slow, caring one. he's just impatient and has a lot of pent-up anger and frustration he needs to burn out. however, he can take a more emotional twist on his usual actions when he can see that his partner isn't in the mood for roughness. it may not be as pleasurable to him, but it still manages to get him off just fine anyway

**Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)**

he fucking loves quickies. they're the most common form of sex in the glade as alby dislikes any slackers. he loves the whole rushed thing and just making his partner cum as quick as possible

**R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)**

he's down for risk (as long as it's still safe). he loves taking his partner in deadheads against the trees and just pinning them there, even if other gladers may find them. this quality goes away however after his experience in the scorch where stealth is paramount. the chance of a glader finding them and a crank finding them are two very different things. experimentation is extremely welcomed. at first, gally was hesitant to ever stray from the traditional vanilla way of sex but once he tried it, he decided he'd never go back. he's game to try almost anything at least once, though once gally has set a limit he'll never go past it no matter what

**S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)**

he can go pretty long for each round, and he can go for a few rounds too. his partner normally has cum twice before he reaches his for the first time if they aren't blowing him. like any cis man, he does need a refractory period but thankfully his is quite short. he'd be up for 3 rounds but he normally stops at two as that's enough for his partner

**T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)**

toys don't really exist in the scorch, nor would wicked ever send them up into the glade. as such, gally is unaware such things exist. however, if he did and managed to get his hands on some, he'd love them. i envision his favourite would be something remote controlled so he can tease and edge his partner to his heart's desire, even from a distance

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

gally adores teasing his partner. he loves when they whine and beg him for more. getting his partner to the edge and then stopping is something he is torturously good at. getting his partner so worked up that when they do cum, they end up screaming in pleasure will never get old. his teasing can go on for minutes, hours or, one time, even days. seeing his partner squirm and fidget from arousal is really something else to him

**V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)**

he's quite silent throughout any exchange par the occasional grunt. he does speak a lot and comments on whenever something feels good. he swears a lot when he gets close. he also uses a pet name for his partner a lot (princess/prince, baby girl/baby boy, etc.)

**W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)**

gally originally was not a fan of his partner when they arrived in the box, similar to how he acts with every other greenie that arrives. it wasn't until his partner downed his concoction without blinking during their bonfire that they caught his eye. it took a while for him to accept his feelings, resulting in a lot of drunken hookups and then nothing the next day. the glade knew of the pair's activities when they were drunk but didn't question it as it wasn't uncommon for people to hook up (it was a bunch of stressed, angsty teenagers in one confined area after all). finally, the night when gally did accept his feelings, someone slipped a note slipped down the box hole asking for earbuds the next day

**X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)**

god was gracious when creating gally. i imagine he's above average in length, maybe 7 inches, but it's his girth where things truly shine. it was a struggle for his partner to fit it all in their mouth without breaking their jaw the first time they blew him. he's not absurdly thick or anything, but enough that a person would perhaps do a double-take upon first glance

**Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)**

pretty high. he'd love to have sex daily (and tries to). he gets turned on extremely easily. just his partner walking by and swaying their hips is enough to get him going. it's a struggle for his partner to keep up with him sometimes but gally knows to not push his partner into anything. an unresolved boner ain't worth shit compared to them

**Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

he finds it hard to unwind, even after sex so he tends to cuddle his partner until they fall asleep if they're fucking at night. he'll typically stay up a bit longer and double-check that all of his jobs for the day are done before he heads to his bed. during the day, he just gets straight back to work. sex never makes him feel tired enough that he has no choice but too sleep and is more than happy to occupy his time doing other things


End file.
